


Bad Day

by diav



Series: Femslash February 2013 [5]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diav/pseuds/diav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Bubblegum is having a bad day, but it's not all that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

"And you see, Princess, that's why we need you to look over these documents and sign them as soon as possible," said the messenger nervously as he twisted his cap in his hands.  
  
"All right, I'll do my best to look these over when I can." She waved off a hand and the messenger disappeared into the hallway.  
  
Picking up the pile of papers she was just handed, Princess Bubblegum made her way to the royal study.  She sighed as she put the papers in her "in" tray and sat at her desk.  
  
She rubbed her eyes before putting on her glasses. Taking a quill, she dipped it in ink and started scribbling something on a piece of parchment.  
  
She felt a sudden chill as the light from the candle on her desk flickered. She smiled as she saw a familiar shadow appear to her left.  
  
"I have to read all of these right now, Marcie," she said without looking up to her girlfriend.  
  
"Maybe you should take a break," replied the vampire queen as she floated above the princess' desk, causing Princess Bubblegum to put down her quill in frustration.  
  
"Marcie, please," said Princess Bubblegum as she took off her glasses in frustration.  
  
"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Marceline gently landed on the desk and sat facing her girlfriend, making sure not to sit on top of the princess' papers.  
  
"There's just so many treaties I need to look over to maintain peace between all the different kingdoms. It's just so... overwhelming," sighed Princess Bubblegum.  
  
"Bonni, this is more the reason to take a break... You're just having a bad day."  
  
"It's not all too bad..."  
  
"Why's that?" asked Marceline as she leaned in to give Princess Bubblegum a kiss.  
  
"You're here."


End file.
